


Downtime

by SometimesIUpdateThis



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dry Humping, Establishedish Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Smut, super brief mentions of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesIUpdateThis/pseuds/SometimesIUpdateThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif is obsessed with the brief flashes of skin when Simmons’ shirt rides up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

            There wasn’t much downtime on base for the soldiers to attend to their personal duties.  Scratch that, some days it seemed like there was nothing _but_ down time and they had to scramble to entertain themselves.  Grif had attended a few of Donut’s wine and cheese hours just because it meant food and alcohol but finding that the lightish red soldier would often switch the conversation to boring topics such as Doc, sustainable gardening or interior decorating, Grif figured it was time to find a new hobby.  Sarge wasn’t much fun, he’d just use Grif for target practice so that was a no go.  Nobody ever understood what Lopez was talking about so that was a dead end too.  He did sneak over to blue base every so often to see what Tucker was up to but between Caboose pummeling him with hugs and Washington wanting him to join in on his daily runs, he was finding it harder and harder to want to hang out with the aqua soldier.  So really, that just left Simmons and, honestly, Grif didn’t mind hanging out with the guy.

            The two of them quickly settled into a comfortable routine:  Grif would take over the couch and the TV remote control and Simmons would eventually find his way to the common area with his laptop or a book tucked under his arm.  He sat at the small kitchenette table at first but upon noticing Grif working his way through Battlestar Galactica he made his way to the couch day by day.  One day he was at the edge, giving Grif his space, the next they were seated near each other but still far enough away that they could nestle a bowl of popcorn between them.  Then there was Simmons sitting at the base of the couch while Grif draped himself across it.  The time after that, Simmons and Grif were seated comfortably next to each other as friends do.  And by the time they’d worked their way through the entire series, they’d be in various states of tangled limbs and blankets haphazardly strewn about.

            When they weren’t binge-watching television shows, they’d still find excuses to be near or around each other.  Simmons could’ve been innocently working on a report and Grif would hop over the back of the couch and land next to him only to snatch important documents away.

            “You need to do something other than kiss Sarge’s ass.”

            “How is this kissing his ass?  You know we _all_ have to keep field logs right?”

            “That’s all good and fine but I don’t care and you know that.  Besides, all of these reports have Sarge’s name up top.  So.”

            Often times it was Grif’s way of letting Simmons know that he wanted his attention.  Even if they didn’t end up doing anything other than sitting there bickering, he wanted those green eyes on him, those fingers in his hair and that torso pressed against him.  He wouldn’t vocalize it, ever, but he’d let it be known however he could.  Stealing Simmons’ glasses and then pecking him quickly when the red-haired soldier would make a grab for them.  Leaning over Simmons’ shoulder under the guise of reading whatever he was holding when he’d nuzzle his face into the crook of Simmons’ neck, kissing his way up to his ears.  Simmons would smile earnestly, staring at his work until Grif decided he’d been ignored for long enough.  Sooner or later, Grif would wind up licking then blowing into the maroon soldier’s ear, causing him to shiver and usually drop his supplies.  They tried to Spiderman kiss once but when it ended with Grif splashing water on them in an effort to emulate rain, Simmons forbade it.

            Most of all, Grif was transfixed by Simmons’ skin.  He saw it plenty and in various states of undress but the way Simmons was so coy and bashful – it was almost like forbidden fruit.  Anytime he saw a flash of freckled shoulders, an exposed hip bone, or even a glimmer of light bouncing off the bionic arm, his eyes were immediately drawn to the uncovered area.  They were brief glimpses and he never acted on them as they were usually accompanied by Simmons’ pulling the fabric of his shirt down or standing up straight and smoothing out any stray wrinkles but right now… Right now, Grif was laying on the couch with his head resting in Simmons’ lap as the taller man perused a book he’d read far too many times and he could see a bit of the Dutch-Irish soldier’s lean, flat abdomen in front of him where the material of his shirt was riding up.  He’d run his fingers lightly through Grif’s brown hair but every so often he’d pull his hand away to flip the page.  Normally, Grif would be irritated by the constant interruptions but he was too preoccupied with staring down the way Simmons’ shirt was becoming more and more untucked each time he raised his hand to flip another page.  Aside from the pale skin, a line of scraggly red hair that dipped below the waistband of his pants was also visible.  Grif shuffled closer, pressing his nose to skin and nudging the shirt up some more.  Simmons shifted but didn’t say anything until he felt lips ghosting over his stomach.

            “What are you doing?”  He was intrigued but mostly amused.

            “Admiring you.  You worked hard to not look like a nerd, I’m just complimenting you over here.”

            “You know you can do that without touching me right?”

            At that he felt Grif bite at one of his abdominal muscles.  “Yeah, I know.  This is more fun though.”  Grif moved onto the next well-defined portion of his midriff and bit again, feeling Simmons’ muscles grow taut underneath him.  He moved along Simmons’ torso in zigzag patterns, alternating between biting and kissing until he couldn’t push the shirt up with his nose anymore.  The maroon soldier was somehow still reading though he’d moved so one hand was holding onto his book while the other was toying with Grif’s hair.  Unhappy with this, the orange soldier plucked the offending book from his hands and tossed it aside.  That would catch Simmons’ attention.

            “What the hell?!  That was a first edition!”  And surely enough it worked.

            “That’s nice.”  Grif wasn’t fazed by Simmons’ annoyance, it wasn’t going to last for much longer if he had anything to do with it.  He continued to hold the cyborg’s shirt in place while placing sloppy open-mouthed kisses at every last bit of skin he could reach.  He grazed his teeth against sharp collarbones, licked at the hollow of Simmons’ throat, and traced his mouth against the curve of Simmons’ neck where flesh met metal.  He continued to do so until he was hovering millimeters from Simmons’ face.  They drew closer, lips not quite pressing just yet but talking meant they were brushing against each other more and more.

            “You know we’ll get caught.”

            “What makes you think I care?”

            Breathy whispers and warm breath washing over him, Simmons lingered only a moment longer before pressing forward, lips crashing against Grif’s, exposed skin colliding against fabric.  Grif guided them down until Simmons was lying back on the couch and Grif was straddling his waist, never breaking any contact.  His fingertips traced every inch they could until they got fed up with Simmons’ shirt wanting to fall back down repeatedly.  They broke apart for a moment so Grif could tug it over his head and toss it in the same direction he threw the book but they were back at it as soon as the shirt was off.  The kiss was needy and hungry, a power play between the two men but Grif refused to concede so easily.  He only pulled away moments later so he could finally admire the sight beneath him – Simmons with his perfect hair in disarray, lips swollen, cheeks tinged red and ears to match.  Grif’s grey eyes traveled lower, admiring the years of work that Simmons’ had put into his body, no doubt a response to having been picked on when he was younger.

            Grif ground his hips down, watching Simmons’ mouth fall open as a whimper escaped his lips.  He wanted to hear more of those noises and he had a few ideas of how he could go about it.   He could also feel a growing tightness in both their pants and he was going to take his time, draw it out for as long as possible.  They didn’t often get to feel good like this for long and being in the open common area was kind of adding an edge to it.  He scanned Simmons over once more before diving down and planting his lips firmly against Simmons’ chest.

            He kissed his way across the red-haired soldier’s ribcage, his fingers trailing lower and lower until they were playing at the hem of his pants.  Grif felt Simmons own slim fingers wind their way into his short hair, tugging firmly.  The Hawaiian man hummed in response, working his way to the stretched abdomen beneath him.  He bit at the topmost muscle once again before sliding his tongue along the dips and grooves of where defined muscle melted into the rest of his stomach.  He dragged his tongue up the expanse of skin slowly and across each divided section, making sure to pay attention to each and every indentation until he was below Simmons’ navel.  Grif found his way back to Simmons’ trail of red hair, kissing along its span until he was stopped by the feeling of denim scratching against his stubble.  He glanced up to meet Simmons’ eyes as he unfastened the button and pulled the zipper down to free up some space but didn’t disrobe the other man entirely, and he sensed the same being done to him.

            Grif ran his tongue along each hip bone, nipping at random instances to elicit more of those raspy breaths. He had shimmied Simmons out of his pants sufficiently to where the flaming red hair was more prominent.  The orange soldier sat up until he was looming over Simmons, placing his hands on either side of his head.  Grif began to roll his hips against Simmons’, maintaining eye contact all the while.  Green eyes bore into his own grey ones and he started to mumble about just how fucking gorgeous the maroon soldier looked right now.  Simmons noises were more breathy and frantic and as much as Grif wanted to drown them in kisses, he wanted to hear them more, didn’t care who else heard them.

            Every so often he’d slow his speed and really press down hard to make the most of the friction between skin and the material of their jeans but when Simmons would let out a needy moan, digging his fingers into the Hawaiian native’s back, he’d quicken his pace again.  They carried on like this until he could feel they were both close to climaxing.  Changing it up, Grif leaned down and kissed Simmons’ roughly, all the unkempt sounds melding into his lips and slipping a hand below Simmons’ boxers.  He smiled into the kiss when he felt Simmons gasp in shock, a warmth spilling over his hand with the maroon soldiers cries eventually dying down.  It was all too much to take in and Grif wasn’t far behind himself, finishing soon after.  He worked his hand against Simmons’ erection for a few more seconds until he was sure he got everything, carefully pulling his hand back out.  He lapped up a few beads of glistening white, eyes flickering upwards to meet the maroon soldier’s.  Grif held Simmons’ gaze as he wrapped his lips around one last remaining strand working its way down Grif’s wrist.

            Simmons was bewildered, eyes wide, flushed chest heaving and panting watching Grif.  “F-fuck…”

            Still straddling Simmons’ lap, Grif smirked and kissed him tenderly, that same tongue finding its way into the other’s mouth, letting the maroon soldier vaguely taste himself, exploring.  Grif moved to pull away but Simmons’ fingers had found their way from his hair to cupping his face, making sure to keep him right there.  The red-haired man wasn’t ready to give up the contact quite so easily, he liked the way he tasted on Grif’s tongue, he wanted to savor it a little longer. If he kept at it, they might have to go again Grif mused internally.  They pulled apart only after Grif reminded him that he still had a mess to clean up in his pants but that was a ploy just so he could sit back and admire his handiwork some more.  It wasn’t often that Simmons was sprawled on the couch in nothing but his jeans, hair tousled, legs askew and looking like he’d been properly ravaged.  Grif smiled down at the sight until lying back down and nuzzling up against the taller man, idly running his fingers where his tongue had been moments prior.  Simmons was bound to pay more attention to his compliments now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone knows what I mean when I say "Spiderman kiss." If you don't: that iconic scene where Spiderman's hanging upside down in the rain and Mary Jane pulls his mask down far enough so she can kiss him. I imagine when Grif and Simmons try this out, Grif pulls Simmons over the couch, dumps water on them with his free hand and it's a disaster. "You didn't even get anywhere near my lips, Grif! You bit my fucking nose!"
> 
> Now that I've killed the vibe in my own fic... I hope you all enjoyed and as always, thank you so much for all the love and feedback in any which way you choose to show it! :) Shoutout to the fic whose name I can't remember right now but they are who I attribute the idea of ripped!Simmons to and I loved that they made it a point he decided to get jacked while in college because high school kids are assholes.
> 
> Last side note: it's a fine line between an E rating and an M rating and I know it's probably not as smutty as some other fics out there but I'd rather rate higher and be on the safe side. Sorry if this wasn't nearly as dirty as you would've liked but I hope it was an awesome read regardless!


End file.
